Doubt
by idris02
Summary: Snow White and Prince Charming, set in season 2 between episodes 9 and 10. Snow experiencing feelings that she had never really encountered before, the lingering personality of Mary Margaret.


**XX**

I clutched the bathroom sink, I needed it for balance, I couldn't stand without it. I loved him, even as Mary Margaret I loved him. When I was Snow again we had no time, no time to talk, no time to process, no time to do anything together. Each night over there I sat alone, wishing he was there, wishing I could get back to him, but I never really thought about what would happen when I did. 28 years is a long time. Even when you love is eternal it is a long time.

He slept with Catherine, I know we were cursed and I slept with Whale, but what if she was better, what if he liked it with her more. Shut up I tell myself, this is crazy. Self-doubt is a curious thing, I never had it before all this, self-doubt is from Mary Margaret and considering the shit she went through it isn't really a surprise. I remembered how glad I was to see him in the burning room and how my heart broke in half when I couldn't wake him up and how happy I was just an hour ago when I found him and woke him up.

I jumped, as a hand knocked on the bathroom door, "Snow?" My husband stood outside of that door, Charming, or do I call him David. "One minute." Turning the taps on I splashed my face with cold water like women do in all those stupid commercials Mary Margaret would stay up late watching. It is weird that somehow we were the same person, even though most of her life decisions seemed dull compared to mine, but I love her, I am Snow White and I am Mary Margaret. I took two shaky steps towards the door, and my hand hovered over the handle.

Hearing voices I leant against the door, I could make out Emma talking, "Henry and I are going to get something to eat, give you guys some time to.." she stopped, not needing to go on. I could hear in her voice that she wasn't as close with her father as she was with me, she seemed force, but that would change over time. In her eyes, he was the man who accused me of murder and made me miserable for weeks, not her father, not the man I love, but the man that broke my heart.

Opening the bathroom door, I stepped out as Emma shut the front door behind her. Charming stood still for a moment, he sighed, turned and stopped in his tracks as he saw me standing in the doorway.

"They're off to eat." His voice shook slightly, showing he was also nervous. Which somehow managed to relax me, only a little, but even that was something.

"I heard." I took a step towards him.

"I missed you." He replied as he took a step towards me.

"Me too." I answered moving slowly towards him.

"I'm sorry." He said stepping forward once more, so that no space was between us.

I looked up at him with a confused expression on my face, "Why?"

He looked me in the eyes with a guilty expression covering his face, "For everything, for Catherine, for not.." he trailed off as I lifted my finger and placed it over his lips.

"We were cursed." I said simply, we didn't know, how could we have known. I'm not saying it didn't hurt me as Mary Margaret and that it doesn't hurt me as Snow, but we were cursed.

"But…"

"I love you." Was all I said in reply.

"We need to talk about all this." I nodded my head slowly, but as he bit down on his lip I knew we had to do something else first.

Moving my fingers up to his hair, running through it like they once did, I kissed him. He responded passionately, moving his hands all over my body, as if he couldn't decide where he wanted to put them first. Each time his fingers explored me a little more I felt that section light up, my tenses tingled as he got closer and closer to my top of my jeans.

Pulling away, I spoke in a hushed tone, "I have to shower first."

"What?" He asked, I could see traces of disappointment and also self-doubt on his face, which he tried to hide with a look of confusion, but I knew all of his expressions, I could never forget them, not even after 28 years.

"I haven't showered in days. I'm all gross." I answered as my arms dropped to my sides and my fingers began playing with the bottom of my shirt.

Looking me in the eyes he answered, "You're beautiful." I took a step back, my self-doubt had disappeared for a brief moment but now it was back and flaring. "Ok. But you're not going to shower alone."

He kissed me passionately again and using his hips he slowly nudged me back towards the bathroom. While doing so he yanked my blouse and cardigan up over my head without a second thought, and moved quickly down to the top of my jeans again.

David was slightly clumsy when taking off my clothes, but Charming always knew it exactly what to do, and I loved it when he took charge. We were in the bathroom now, and his foot kicked the door shut behind us. I couldn't help but be reminded of how it used to be, back in the enchanted forest, and I couldn't wait much longer. His lips left mine for a second, but I pulled them back to mine, we had been apart for so long, I needed to taste him.

He let me kiss him, let my tongue explore his mouth, and my hands to explore his body, remembering what he felt like, my hands running over his skin, trying not to comment on how his muscles were no longer what they once were, but then again, I wasn't as fit as I was in the enchanted forest either.

"What?" Charming murmured against my lips as I pulled away, not to kiss him elsewhere but because self-doubt was spreading through my body again.

"I just… it's been awhile since I was well Snow…" I trialled off, not able to say what I was thinking, mainly because I couldn't really pinpoint my self-doubt, I just knew that it was paralysing.

"I'm not following." Charming whispered as his hands pulled me closer to him, and he watched me with love, that I hadn't seen with such intensity for far too long.

"I don't run around the forest and fight all day." I whispered, not able to look at him, I focussed on the ground.

"Neither do I." He replied, stroking my chin with his thumb as he drew my eye line up from the floor to meet his piercing blue eyes that managed to rid me of some of my self-doubt.

"I noticed." I grinned, and I felt my body being relieved of all self-doubt as he looked at me with mock shock before kissing me again, neither of us wanted to waste any more time.

His lips left mine and he slowly descended my neck, kissing me as he went, in a way that David never did, nor would he be able to do. Charming's kisses slowed as his fingers quickly undid my bra and he kissed my lightly, making me emit a shallow moan. Feeling his smile against me, I couldn't help but smile, this would be nothing like David's and Mary Margaret's time together, Charming and I knew exactly how our bodies fitted together, and just how to make each other moan.

Trailing kisses down my stomach, he didn't hesitate as he expertly unzipped and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling both my jeans and my undies down slowly, as he stared into my eyes. He pulled them over each foot and they kissed my slowly, from my ankles, further up my thighs.

Leaning backwards, I turned the shower on; making sure it was ready when we were. I moaned again as he approached me, each lick of his tongue, turned me on further. I knew how this next bit would go, he would tease me slowly, that was fine for the long game, but after 28 years, I couldn't wait that long.

Grabbing him by the shoulders I pulled him up towards me, despite what they all thought he wasn't that much stronger than me in the Enchanted Forest and now we were almost even. Smirking I pulled his shirt over his head, and knelt down it front of him, I smile escaped his lips. I pulled his jeans down straightaway tossing them to the side, but I left his boxers on, if he was going to torture me, I would return the favour.

I stood up, stepped into the shower, and dragged him in behind me by his hand. I pushed him up against the wall, and let the warm water run down me. Kissing his lips hungrily, I quickly gained access and let my tongue explore his mouth again, oh how I missed the way our bodies felt when they were pushed up against each other. I ground up against him, lowering my right hand to rub him, feeling him tense up. But he knew that two could play at that game, and he lowered his hand, rubbing my upper thigh, causing me to moan and to further my teasing. With both hands I pulled his boxers down, letting him free, as I pulled them I lowered myself, looking up at him, and raised my eyebrow.

As he picked me up by first my shoulders and then my thighs, I wrapped my legs around him and let him push my against the shower wall. Kissing him, I couldn't think of anything I would rather be doing, and wondering why David and Mary Margaret's sex was never this hot. He leant forward and slowly entered me. I was wet and not from the shower. He lingered at my entrance, torturing me, wanting to remain in charge I pushed myself onto him forcing him to enter me completely, I moaned against his lips.

"I forgot how impatient you were." He whispered into my ear.

"Hopefully that's all you forgot." I grinned back, and the last word turned into a moan as I gripped his shoulders.

**XX**


End file.
